


Pillow Talk

by callistawolf



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets, Prompts and One-Shots [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pillow Talk, Romance, Speculation, post-3x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are tucked away together at a secluded inn and find themselves having a conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This occurred to me in the car yesterday. I took notes while waiting in the pickup line at my kids' school and then wrote the thing. I'm sorry if it sucks.

The sun was streaming through the curtains in their cozy room at a seaside bed & breakfast, causing shafts of light to beam across their tired, satisfied bodies.  Felicity lay half on top of Oliver, her head resting on his shoulder as her fingers traced patterns amidst the scars and tattoos on his chest.  Her leg was thrown over his and his hand rested on her hip.  The sheets were tangled in their legs and they didn’t care to cover themselves any further.  The time for hiding was past them. 

They hadn’t left the bed & breakfast in days, not since everything settled down at last, after Oliver’s final plan had been put into effect and Ra’s al Ghul had been defeated.  They’d both come straight here in a convertible Porsche and hadn’t left, even to go out to eat.  They’d brought an assortment of cheeses and crackers and wine that they’d picked up from a corner shop on their way down the coast and the cozy little inn served breakfast in the morning so they’d made due.  Sooner or later, however, they were going to have to emerge…

But for now, they were both happy to lay in bed, naked and wrapped up in one another, having all the little conversations they should have been having all year long.  

“I wish they had mirrors on the ceiling here,” Oliver mused, his thumb drawing little circles on her hip. 

“Are you crazy?  What on earth for?”  Felicity huffed a laugh into the sparse hairs on his chest. 

“So I could look at you while we’re laying like this,” he replied.  

“Haven’t you looked at me plenty the last two days?”

“I always want to be looking at you,” he murmured and he strained his neck to brush a kiss against the top of her head.  “You’re beautiful.”

Felicity hummed and continued to draw with her fingers along his abs.  That made her think of something, something she’d thought before but never felt comfortable bringing up.  And if she couldn’t bring it up now, after everything they’d done with and to each other, then when could she? 

“How come you never said that before?”

“What do you mean?”

She shrugged a shoulder, hoping it looked casual. “That you think I’m beautiful.  I’ve worn any number of stunning gowns in your presence over the last three years and you’ve never told me that I look beautiful.”

Oliver was quiet for a moment, his thumb stilling.  He took a breath that expanded his chest and lifted her head a bit before answering.  “I never felt it was my place to say anything like that to you.”

Was he fucking kidding her?  Felicity pushed up so she could look him in the eye.  He wore a vaguely sheepish expression.  Her mouth fell open. “Seriously? You couldn’t tell me _once_ that I look nice but you tell me over and over that you love me?”

Oliver pushed up onto the pillows and Felicity mirrored his position until they sat facing each other.  She raised an eyebrow at him, letting him know that she expected to hear a good explanation.  

“That was entirely different, Felicity.  I couldn’t not tell you that I loved you.”

“Really?  You _are_ kidding me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes!” he insisted with a smile.  “The first time, I didn’t have to say I loved you for Slade to buy the ruse we were setting up for him. I’d already said that he took the wrong woman. I could have kissed you and left it at that.  But you were gaping at me, right there in the foyer of my family’s mansion, and your eyes were just… I had to say it.  I could not keep the words in.”

“So… it was true then.  You weren’t just trying to fool Slade,” she prompted, running a finger along his bicep thoughtfully.  

“Of course it was true.  Are you really asking that _now_?” he teased, letting his eyes linger on her exposed breasts.  A lascivious grin spread across his face. 

Felicity rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide a smile.  “Okay, point taken.  So you _had_ to say it then.  What about when you kissed me after our disaster of a first date?”

Oliver sobered a little, his lips pulling tightly together.  “You’d just told me to tell you that I didn’t love you.  I— I couldn’t.  And when you said that, it just made me … I had to grab you, kiss you and make sure you knew I could never say that.  Ever.  Down to my bones, I knew to do that would be a lie.  And I can never lie to you, Felicity.”

She flushed, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.  It was silly to blush, considering all that they’d done over the last few days together.  Judging from Oliver’s grin as his eyes moved over her chest, he agreed.  

“Okay, what about when Cooper—?”

He cut her off. “I didn’t actually say the words.  But yes, I had to say that too.  You were apologizing for what you’d done in the past, like that was something I’d be disappointed in.  I had to make sure you knew that whatever you did before wasn’t going to change how I felt.”

Tears pricked her eyes and she reached out to smooth a palm over the scruff on his cheek.  “You know that goes both ways, don’t you?  I don’t care what you’ve done before.  I care that you were hurt, or felt lonely or defeated but not about anything you did to keep yourself alive.”

He swooped in, capturing her lips with his and kissing her long and deep,  His arms banded around her, pulling her close.  She scratched her fingernails in his hair, still so short from his stint with the League. Still sexy.  God, he could kiss like _sin_. The way his tongue curled around hers, stroking and tasting.  She could kiss him for the rest of her life. 

Huh.  She probably was going to.  That thought made her giggle into the kiss and he pulled away, a smile on his face. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I just really love you,” she murmured. 

His smile deepened.  “Are you trying to distract me from the subject?  Because I have one more I love you to explain.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”  She leaned back on her hands. 

“When I told you before leaving to face Ra’s, it wasn’t because of any of the other reasons.  It was because I wanted you to _know_.  You knew, and I knew that I might not make it back.  And if I didn’t, I needed you to know how I felt, without qualifiers or pretense.”

“You know, for weeks afterwards I felt awful that I hadn’t said it back.  When I thought you were dead? I couldn’t bear the thought of you dying without knowing how I felt too.  And when you came back, I wanted to say it but then… well, you were there.”

“You were right to be angry with me.  And I never said it hoping to hear it back, you know.”

“I know.” 

There was silence for a moment as they gazed at each other, the light filling their room and making their skin glow.  The stress and the uncertainty and the unbearable _anguish_ of the last year melted away as his eyes met hers.  None of that mattered anymore.  They were together now, for better or worse. 

Felicity smirked at him, her lips twisting.  “Okay.  But what you’re saying is a simple ‘you look nice today’ was too much?”

Oliver’s eyes flashed along with his grin and he reached for the pillow next to him, whacking her on the shoulder.  

Felicity shrieked and tried to leap from the bed but he grabbed her around the waist and threw her back down onto the mattress.  It was breathtaking how fast he had her pinned underneath him, his hips pushing hers down.  She could feel him growing hard against her flesh and wiggled her hips a little.  He growled and nipped at her neck. 

“I promise you, _Mrs. Queen_ , that I’ll tell you how beautiful you are every day for the rest of our lives.”  His eyes were dark and filled with all the emotions she was feeling herself.  

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Queen.”


End file.
